


Farewell｜告别

by PARALYSE_ci



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 14:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PARALYSE_ci/pseuds/PARALYSE_ci
Summary: Sam and Dean have to say goodbye，again and again.San和Dean不得不说着着“再见”，一次又一次。





	Farewell｜告别

**Author's Note:**

> 💝清水～一发完(・ω< )★  
> 💞选用了他们每一次（大）的离别时。涉及「s2、3、5、7、8每季最后一集」（因为我自己也经常被剧透一脸所以我觉得这个有必要要标2333）（我也才看到S9E14所以没有写s9以后的OVO）  
> 💗祝观看愉快～比芯芯♡
> 
> 这篇文我是在前几天写的，一直忘了发……  
> 今天就传出spn完结的消息，我nm……  
> 还真是“告别”了啊！（/欲哭无泪）

Farewell｜告别

 

Sam and Dean have to say goodbye，again and again.  
San和Dean不得不说着着“再见”，一次又一次。

 

Demon-恶魔

 

Dean看着自家弟弟站在不远处呼喊。他看到了他们。  
不知怎地他忽然感到一阵放松-Sam失踪了整整一天，或者说被那些该死的恶魔掳走了整整一天，鬼知道他这一天是怎么过的。  
不过他现在就站在那 没有缺胳膊少腿，那就够了。

 

思绪纷飞之时，Dean看见Sam身侧的人爬起来，手里攥着刀。  
“小心！”飘忽的视线突然定格，他看着Sam的表情从发现他们时的欣喜变成了难以置信与痛苦-一点沾满着血的、散发着寒光的刀尖从他胸口透出。  
Dean开了枪，但已经晚了。

 

他只能看着弟弟在怀中死去。

 

 

Deal-契约

 

不知名的、专属于地狱之王的力量紧压着他，Sam看着眼前那张被恶魔玷污的脸，生平第一次感受到了愤怒与不甘、无力。  
那是Lilith-地狱之王，十字路口的主人。他们对于她来说太渺小了。

 

耳边又响起了那个被他们称为“Luby”的恶魔的话——如果开他可以早一点，早一点听她的，自己和哥哥是不是可以不落到这种境地？

 

她要打开门了。噢，不，Dean就躺在那张桌上动弹不得-他会被杀了的。

Sam的血液在沸腾。有那么一瞬间他可以感受到自己的手指在压迫下稍微动了那么一点，但当他屏息凝神时那种奇怪的感觉又消失了。  
咆哮声愈发逼近，Sam听见了Dean的挣扎。

 

血浆喷射而出，涂满了污秽的瓷砖。

 

Sam只知道自己的脑壳在嗡嗡作响，Dean的惨叫，Lilith的嗤笑-所有的东西都没了、死了。  
他只能看着，看着自己的兄弟被一只丑恶的地狱之犬开膛破肚，就当着他的面前，而他什么也做不了。

是的，他什么也做不了。

 

恍惚之中他觉得自己的一部分--掌管情感的那一部分随着气息逐渐微弱的Dean一起消失。

 

如果能早一点接受Ruby的建议，早一点获取本属于自己的那份力量，是不是这一切都可以被阻止了？Dean可以摆脱那份该死的契约？他也不用被残忍地挖心而死？  
有那么一瞬间，他恨透了自己。

 

 

Fate-命运

 

Dean从来就不相信命运。

 

偷吃禁果的夏娃，Lucifer的堕落，甚至他的复出-这些都是“命定”？得了吧。这些都是可以被“人”为地改变的。  
从黑斑羚上走下来的时候，他也是在这么想。

面前的两位大天使-他的两个弟弟-都带着难以置信的神气望着Dean，似乎都在质疑他，“一个弱小的人类”，是怎么有勇气来到这里的？

天使的傲慢，Dean想。

 

眨眼睛刚赶来的盟友只剩下了他自己——Cass、Bob都死了，就像一只渺小的蚂蚁一样被不费吹灰之力地碾死。  
Lucifer正用Sam的身体对着他。他没有那个资格，为什么非得Sam是那个皮囊？  
为什么他们都得是那些个“命定之人”？

 

潺潺流出的鲜血模糊了Dean的眼眶。最后一拳，他想，再来这最后一拳他就会一命呜呼。但他宁愿自己死去-化为湮灰也不愿亲手杀死自己的兄弟。

 

Sam也不会。但他已经死了。

 

Dean闭上眼睛等待最后的审判到来，但迟迟没有回声  
“没事了，Dean，我控制住他了。”入耳是熟悉的嗓音，Dean愕然地睁开眸子：Sam没有被撒旦压垮？

 

深不见底的隧洞逐渐打开，San最后深深地望了他一眼，带着Michael一起飞身跃下去。  
Dean不知道从哪最后的一瞥中了解到了什么——愧疚，自责？-翻涌着的爱意？  
每当他在与Ben的玩闹中无意间看见绿色的小兵人时，他总是会想起那一眼。

 

Sam...究竟想说、想表达什么？

 

Leviathans-利维坦

 

沾着三种不同种类、不同派别血的圣骨穿透了怪物的头颅。它的脸化为了最原始的状态-狰狞的尖牙巨兽。

他们胜利了。Sam想，又一次拯救了世界。

 

黑色的粘液不合时宜地爆出，他下意识地捂上了眼，再睁眼时已空无一人。

人呢？？？Sam瞬间变得无比慌乱，Dean和Cass...他们人呢？

 

“啊我忘说了，这个咒语有一个小小的副作用…”新任的地狱之王很欠扁地开口，Sam听见一个饱含着焦灼的声音在追问，“他们去哪了？！”  
“你说怪物们死后会去哪里？”Crowly搓了搓手，“以后可只有你了哦，小麋鹿～”  
清脆的响指声响起，Sam陡然发现自己站在一片废墟之中，身边再没有人影。

 

只有他一个人了...  
是去把他们找回来，还是去走自己的路？

Sam很惊讶自己竟然会有第二个想法，但所见不多的自己哥哥与Lisa的经历开始浮上他的思绪。或许，可能，世界没了他们也能照常运转？

 

那名给自己很大帮助的老师的话又一次被记起来，  
“Sam，你快乐吗？”

 

Hell-地狱

 

白昼与黑夜在眨眼睛更替，星星绕着月亮不停地旋转。  
这些都是假的，Sam想，他现在正处于死亡的边缘。

 

清晨的林子里弥漫着似有似无的白雾，面前伫立着一所陈旧的小木屋。他终于要死了，终于可以和无休止的纷争做个了断了吗？再也不用承担着整个世界的重任？

 

优雅的黑衣老人来到了他的身边，宣称他是来带走这名一次次拯救世界的英雄。  
“...你确定会就这么死去？再也不会醒来？”Sam颤抖着问。永远的安宁......  
“是的。”死亡骑士做出了回答，以他特有的方式。“你将会从此死去，不会再被反反复复地救醒，我保证。”

 

Sam险些答应了他，张张嘴巴却没有发出一个音节。  
在这个世界上他还有一些放不下的人...Dean还好吗？在他昏迷后Dean有没有，嗯，有没有做一些出格的事？Cass和其它天使一样堕落了吗？

 

但他似乎没有别的选择。要不就留下，期盼Dean会找到什么法子救活他。但最大的可能是和曾经的Bob一样变成暴戾的鬼，最后将自己的怨气发泄在Dean的身上？成为自己所狩猎的鬼怪中的一员？  
到那时Dean必须得杀了他，或者其他人会。

 

不，不行——他的“死”已经给了Dean很大的创伤了，再来这么一次对谁都不好。

死骑在向Sam笑。看起来他早已料到了结局。

 

“走吧。”Sam向死亡骑士点了点头，深呼吸一口气，向着大门走去。  
所有都结束了，他想，所有。

 

“嘿！”有人拍了拍他的肩膀。很熟悉的声音，Sam一惊，心跳似乎漏了半拍（如果他现在还有心跳的话），名字脱口而出：“Dean？”

Dean怎么跑到这里来了？他-他有什么办法了吗？  
“等我一下。”Sam回头向身着黑色礼服的男人道。他点了点头，表情中带有隐约可见的失望。

 

“跟我回去，Sam。答应我。（say yes.）”「Dean」说，“答应我。”  
不久前的记忆在脑海中翻涌而出，Crowly，三道考验，血——最后定格在一句话。

“你对我来说比整个世界都重要，Sam。”

 

“......”

 

 

“...yes.”

 

————————————END—————————————

**Author's Note:**

> 这些场景啥的我是凭记忆写的，可能和正剧有些出入——再次比心心！♡
> 
>  
> 
> 顺便提点关于s7后s放弃了寻找d&c（感觉这事争议蛮大的）的看法～
> 
> s选择了去过平常日子，我觉得那是一种逃避的表现（逃避无休止的打打杀杀、猎人的生活？）这点从有一次他（准）岳父问他“你在逃避什么？”时他的支支吾吾可以看出——当然他最后还是没能逃得了23333（因为他不是这样一个人鸭～）
> 
> 关于这点欢迎随时和我讨论！💖（虽然我可能只有双休才能上(･∀･)）


End file.
